Sour Candy
by 29thcarnival
Summary: It's Izaya's dreaded birthday again. He's sick of being bored out of his mind on this day each year, that is until he creates a fun new game to play with Shizuo...
1. Chapter 1

After visiting the bakery, Izaya couldn't bring himself to buy a cake and celebrate another dull and uneventful birthday. So, skipping the cake, he dissides that he should at least but some kind of sweet to say that he did SOMETHING on his birthday.

He stops at a market that's located in front of a large park that Izaya had been strolling around in, hoping to find a certain someone to play with.

Izaya goes in and walks down the candy lane, looking at the candy arranged in neat rows in front of him.

After walking back and forth for Two minutes, he can't find anything that he wanted to buy: Lollipop and gumballs weren't much to Izaya's tastes, they are too sweat and take forever to finish. Then he spots a yellow colored bag that was stacked on the top shelf with the words 'Sour Candy: New Flavor Added!' is big bright letters.

Grabbing the small bag he turns it on its back to see the color of the new flavor was bright purple. He sighs and walks to the chaser. Giving it to the man in uniform he thinks

'It doesn't really matter all that much if it's sour instead of sweet.' He justifies as he gives the money to the boy and taking back the bag. Getting something sour instead of the sickly sweet that cake tastes like made Izaya's mood slightly better, he much prefers bitter tastes then sweet and only buys a cake once a year because he feels it's the proper way to spend his boring birthday.

As Izaya walks out of the market he notices someone familiar looking sitting at the bench in the park. He walks cautiously closer and tilts his head to the side and sees that is was Shizuo.

He's smoking and looking at the little kids playing in the playground in front of him.

''It being my birthday probably won't stop him from trying to kill me' Izaya thinks he starts thinking up the perfect way to mess up Shizuo's clam break and send him raging.

He looks down at his sour candy as a thought starts to form in his head.

'Shizu-chan has always had a child's tastes.' Izaya looks back up at the bodyguard 'It's really contradictory that he even smokes...'

Izaya scans the play ground and sees a little boy wearing a Spiderman t-shirt playing in the sandbox alone and starts to creeps around the park, avoiding being Shizuo's line of vision, and goes to a little kid.

"Hey Siderman, give this to that man over there." Izaya whispers, couching down next to the kid.

The little boy who looks up from the hole he was digger frowns at the piece of candy that's in Izaya's hand."Why?"

"Because this is a secret mission that only you can do. Just make sure not to tell him it was from me alright? remember, it's a SECRET mission." Izaya says giving the little kid a smile, kids believe almost anything if you say it with a smile and word it right. The little kid nods and takes the wrapped candy from Izaya in to his sandy hands and Izaya watches as he runs over to Shizuo and puts it on his lap.

Shizuo looks down at the kid, putting out his cigarette on the bench, and smiles. Izaya can hear him say a 'thank you' and sees him pat the kid's head, taking the candy.

The little kid smiles back but he continues to stands in front of Shizuo, un-moving. Shizuo and the kid have a short conversation where Shizuo was trying to get the kid to go away and the kid was being persistent to stay there and watch Shizuo,Izaya had to struggle not to die of laughter because of how hilarious Shizuo acts around Kids. He doesn't want to hurt the kid but it's obvious that he wants him to leave and stop bothering him.

The conversation was cut short when the kid's dad calls him and he runs over, happily chatting about non scene as his father picks him up and carries him on his shoulders, ignoring the kid's rapid chatter.

Shizuo sighs in relief of having the kid gone.

He looks back at the piece of bright purple candy and unwrapped it, putting it into his mouth.

Izaya chuckles at how trusting Shizuo is. 'I could have position-.' his thoughts of poisoning vanished the next second as Shizuo's face scrunches up at the unexpected sourness of the candy.

One of Shizuo's eyes were tightly closed and the other was squinted, his mouth pushed to the center and his eyebrows furrowed. He opens his eyes and stands up and quickly walks to a trashcan near him to spit out the small purple sphere and spiting into the trash once more time to get the taste out,wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his white shirt.

After that Shizuo turns to see tom standing at the park enterence telling him to come on. He puts his hands in his pickets and follows his employer out of the park.

Izaya watches all still crouching next to the sand box, being un able to move from the internal shock of what he just saw.

'That was adorable...' "no!" He unconsciously says out loud. "what am I thinking? This is Shizuo!"

But even while saying those words the fact can not be denied. Shizuo's scrunched up face was so very cute and it made his heat skip a beat from how very childish Shizuo looked.

Never had he seen Shizuo act like so innocent: how he adorably scrunches up his face and squished his eyes at the sourness is too much to bear.

'I was a bit too far to see him properly.'

Izaya stands up, twirling the open bag of candy between his fingers as he starts to get an idea and walks out of the park, heading where Shizuo went, his smirk wide on his face. 'I've found a new game to play...'

* * *

**A.N-** This story is suppost to be a one shot but I'll be two chapters long instead. This is a birthday present to my best friend Lea, Happy birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

With that he presses start on his new 'game'.

Izaya spends the day following Shizuo as he goes around the city, doing his job following tom around as he collects dept . The whole time finding sneaky, unnoticeable ways to get Shizuo to eat the candy. Ways which usually involve bystanders ether offering it to him or, if Shizuo refuses, throwing it in his mouth and running away.

Izaya had to bribe most of the throwers, convincing the rest, since they all thought they were going to die from messing with Shizuo but were shocked when they saw Shizuo pause and cringe from the surprise sourness each time and running to spite in out instead of running to kill them.

now it's dark and Tom told Shizuo he'll take him out for sushi to get the sourness out from his mouth.  
Knowing Shizuo since middle school, Tom knows his preference for sweet tasting food then bitter or sour. But Tom also knows that Izaya is probably behind today's unusual harassment of Shizuo's mouth, and as always Tom can't figure out what Izaya's goal is, other then getting on Shizuo's nerve.

Izaya sneaks into the sushi shop by the back door and goes to Simon. After a few minutes of talking, promising that Shizuo won't get hurt, he manages to convince Simon to put one candy next to Shizuo's sushi as today's special.

Much to Shizuo's luck this is the last candy he had. Having already bought four other bags throughout the day to be able to continue his game, Izaya only had only one more left and he can't buy another bag since the store was now closed.

so Izaya plans on making this one count.

Just like every game, this one can be won. The game is won when Izaya has had enough of Shizuo's face and to have enough, Izaya concluded, he has to get as close as possible to Shizuo while he makes his face.

And having to hide behind trees, tables, doors, and sometimes people, he still hasn't been able to get close enough.

Now, being a few paces away from Shizuo, this should be a satisfying distance and should be enough to end this entertaining game.

Tom watches Shizuo's face scrunch up and shoulders raise at the especially sour flavor of the last candy. Giving his bodyguard a napkin, Shizuo spits the candy out, feeling sick and tired of spitting from having to do it all day long. He looks up when he hears Tom's chuckling and raises an eyebrow, setting down the napkin with the wet candy back on the table.

"Shizuo that was...I didn't know you could make such a face." Tom says shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

Shizuo, not understanding what Tom means reply: "I hate this sour tasting shit." and stands up, paying Simon for the good and waving goodbye to Tom, walking out.

After Shizuo leaves Izaya stands up from his hiding place, receiving a surprised look from Tom, and glares menacingly at him, turning and stomped out of the sushi shop.

Izaya hates the sick feeling inside of his stomach he got when he herd Tom's comment.

'What right does he have to see Shizuo's vulnerable face?' He thinks furiously, not paying attenchin to when he's going.

In the back of his mind he knew what that feeling was,But of course the informant would never admit to being jealous. no. that will never happen.

He stops, noticing that he managed to walk back to the park he was this morning, where the game had started. Looking around Izaya sees Shizuo sitting on the same bench he was before. He's even smoking a cigarette.

But this time there isn't anyone else in the park, everyone in there homes or out partying or sleeping.

Izaya, previously having the most exiting, and exhausting birthday ever and then having his mood ruined by his je- feelings, grabs the empty candy bag unconsciously, wishing there was another candy to return him to his happy mood, 'I should at lest have my birthday wish granted...' and notices that there is one more candy left, much to his surprise.

It was on the very bottom of the bag and stuck in the corner.

Reaching his hand him in, he takes it out. Recognizing the color of the wrapper to be the 'All New Flavor!' Izaya feels a bit curious in how it will taste and decides to keep this one to himself.

Izaya unwraps the purple wrapper and raises it up to his lips.

But before he could put it in his mouth a movement on the bench catches his attenchin.

Shizuo had tilted his head backward and has his eyes closed, taking a deep and relaxing breath, a small smile forming on his lips.

and, again, Izaya felt his heart skip a beat.

For a single moment, the most craziest thought comes to Izaya's mind. He shakes it away but it comes back. Standing there, hiding behind a tree, Izaya decides that this thought won't leave him, it'll keep pestering him, making it impossible to ignore. If he doesn't do it now, Izaya felt, in this most perfect and rare situatiom, he won't be able to do it later since this moment won't come again.

But deep inside, he knew he was just trying to justify what he's going to do.

Izaya sighs.

'How appropriate' Izaya thinks, 'to die just when I find out how to spend the rest of my dull birthdays.

* * *

**A.N- **one more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a shaky deep breath, Izaya walks out from behind the tree and quickly runs to Shizuo's bench, his heart beating fast and his breathing uneven, thinking of what he's about to do. But there is no hesitation in his steps, determination keeping him going, also if he's not quick it'll ruin everything.

The blonde opens his eyes at the sound of fast approaching footsteps and looks to the side, seeing Izaya was right next to him. Before he can upright his head, the purple candy is shoved into his mouth, causing him to once again cringe at the taste.

Izaya swiftly sits next to him, taking a long look at the Shizuo, his hands clenched tightly and eyes tightly screwed shut, shoulders raised to his ears and his brows furrowed with the slightest hint of tears the corners of his eyes.

After a few moments Shizuo's shoulders start to relax a bit and he opens his eyes, trying to glare at the informant through his tears and opens his mouth to say something when Izaya grabs his face between his two hands and leans forward.

and presses Shizuo's lips to his, quickly inserting his tongue in.

Shizuo is thrown slightly backwards from Izaya leaning on him, still not understanding that Izaya is kissing him, he thinks he'll throw another one of those disgusting candies into his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut is helplessness, thinking it's too late to stop him, and waits for the taste to come.

Izaya, on the other hand, uses this opportunity to freely explore Shizuo's mouth. His tongue teases Shizuo's, tasting the bitter taste of nigatine mixed with different flavors of bitterness: tangerine, green apples, and, Izaya couldn't figure out the flavor of the purple orb so he continues, with a slight hint of milk.

Izaya takes advantage of the few extra seconds of kissing Shizuo, who wasn't moving the whole time. The informant opens his eyes slightly to see Shizuo's confused and helpless face.

'I'm the only one who gets to see this face...' Izaya thinks, closing his eyes again and getting lost in the kiss. ' Shizuo is full of surprises that I never knew about, not just a few hidden expression. How many people know of the face he's making now? Seen it? No one but me.' And just the thought of how many other faces Shizuo can make fills Izaya with an excitement that made his heart beat faster. 'I guess I wouldn't mind dying in this position...'

Shizuo opens his eyes, finally realizing what Izaya is actually doing, and jerks his head back, a thin line of saliva connecting the two, as their eye meet and Izaya gives him his smirk. Before Shizuo could push Izaya further away from him, potentially breaking his ribs, Izaya quickly stands up and skips backward a few paces away from the enraging confused blonde.

Shizuo angerly wipes off the bit of saliva on this chin, glaring at the smirking informant in front of him.

"You fucking-"

"Now Shizu-chan, is that any way to wish me a happy birthday?" Izaya cuts him off, leaving the thin trail of saliva on his face as a way to mock Shizuo. "But I suppose I'll take that as my birthday present." Izaya wipes the saliva off with his thumb while looking at him. "Thanks for the gift, Shizu-chan~" he says as he crunches on the sour candy in his mouth, "Blueberry."

And with that Izaya spends the rest of his birthday being chased after a ballistic Shizuo who was ragging more then usual and no one can figure out why.

A perfect ending.

'What a perfect birthday.' Izaya thinks, hardly being able to wait for his next birthday to do this...'Why wait?' He thinks as he dodges a trash can, already his mind filling up with ways to steal his birthday present from Shizuo again.

* * *

**A.N-** This is the first time I ever wrote a kiss scene so please tell me what do you think about it? I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
